Child's Play
by Ambient-Roze
Summary: Naraku has tried countless of ways to absorb Sesshomaru. He has failed each and every time. When a mysterious 'miko' comes up to him with a plan that will satisfy both parties, how could he ever refuse? Full Summary Inside. W: Violence, Language


**A/N: Ahhh… This is my first fan fiction but by all means; do not go easy on me! I want to know your complete and honest opinion of this! **

**Warnings: Violence, Language,**

**Full Summary: Naraku has tried countless of ways to absorb Sesshomaru. He has failed each and every time. He has tried to destroy Inuyasha, but has failed countless of times. When a mysterious 'miko' comes up to him with a plan that will satisfy both parties, how could he ever refuse?**

* * *

><p><strong>Child's Play<strong>

**Chapter 1: **_**The Plan**_

* * *

><p>Naraku cursed himself silently as he watched his arm regenerate. He had just come from another failed attempt at absorbing the daiyoukai of the west. Honestly, what made him think the daiyoukai would stay asleep with him even in a 50 mile radius of him? He was now sitting here sulking in front of his own reflection in a pond. Naraku sighed as he stood from his kneeling position. He looked up at the full moon and shook his head. "I just need something," He mumbled to himself. His light pink barrier appeared around him, but just as he was getting ready to lift into the sky to escape to his castle to broad in peace, a voice stopped him.<p>

"I know of your troubles," The voice had spoken. Naraku frowned slightly and turned to seek out who the voice belonged to.

"Who are you?"

"I am but a simple…miko?" The voice purred with a short laugh.

"What miko has the ability to hide their presence?" Naraku hissed.

"I hide nothing," The voice replied. "You are too dim-witted to notice someone has been following you since your encounter with the daiyoukai of the west."

"There was no one following me but Kag-" Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"Kagura?" The voice asked with a laugh. "Incarnate that always finds a way to betray you? When are you going to learn that those who betray ones master are not fit to live," Naraku growled as the voice laugh. "I assure you, that lack of loyalty of your minions will be your downfall,"

"Who are you?" Naraku demanded impatiently. The voice laughed again before mist began to appear around the tree directly in front of Naraku.

"I told you, I am but a simple Miko," The voice laughed.

"…Show yourself,"

"Hm…I like not being seen," The voice said with a laugh. "I and you are a like in many ways, Spider,"

"I am nothing like you, miko!"

"I am half demon," She laughed. "And I desire something…something that your desire can give me!"

"What do you want?"

"I want…" She sighed. "I want power just like you…but not the same type…You wish to be a full blooded demon to rule over the lands, correct?" She did not wait for him to answer. "I desire the western lands…only…"

"Only…?" Naraku mumbled.

"Yes," She answered. "And to do that, I need your help," She chuckled. "And for you to absorb Sesshomaru to gain enough power to kill Inuyasha to get the rest of those pink jewel things, you need my help,"

"I do not need your help," Naraku sneered. She laughed loudly this time.

"You _do _need my help!" She shouted. "Do you know how I know this?"

"How?" Naraku asked slowly.

"Because if you did not need my help, you would not be in the predicament you are in now!" She laughed as if she had told a joke. Naraku growled. "Come now, Naraku,"

"How do you even know all this?" Naraku asked with a growl.

"Like you," She paused. "I possess an all seeing…shall we call it a mirror? But enough of that, I follow you a lot,"

"Stalker…"

"It is no different than what you do to both of the Inu no Taishio of the past's sons," She giggled. "Do you not want to hear my plan on how to capture Sesshomaru?"

"I'll hear you out…" Naraku mumbled.

"Sesshomaru," She started, "Is about 500 years old, correct?" Naraku just shrugged.

"I do not see what that has to do with anything,"

"You know…" She mumbled. "Of children…How they are innocent at birth and the only way they can become truly powerful and deadly is through training as they grow up!"

"Go on…" Naraku mumbled, his interest now truly piqued.

"Revert Sesshomaru into that of a child and raise him yourself," She said, all jokes aside since her voice did not carry that teasing tone any longer.

"What?" Naraku asked slowly. "That would take years to do!" He hissed angrily.

"Do you not have the patience of a spider? Can you not wait on the little web you have weaved for your prey to just walk right into it so you shall devour them?" She asked. "Surely you can wait a couple hundred years-"

"I cannot wait that long! If I wait that long, I might as well wait for Inuyasha to die naturally," Naraku growled. "I wish for him to suffer!"

"Then," She started giggling. "Revert Sesshomaru into that of a child….and give him to Inuyasha,"

"What?" Naraku shouted. "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of changing him in the first place?"

"You do not listen well, do you?" She snapped. "If you give him to Inuyasha, he will become attached to him…who could resist an innocent, helpless puppy?" She laughed.

"I see your point…but where does that leave I and you?"

"You see…I have what is necessary for him to be turned into a child; I just do not have what it takes to get close enough to him,"

"What of the things he travels with?" Naraku asked.

"Leave that to me," She laughed.

"What do I have to do?" Naraku asked. He jumped in surprise as a glass bottle was flung at him from the mist. He barely managed to catch it and prevent it from smashing into his face. He looked at the small bottle. He was getting ready to pull the cork when –

"Don't," She hissed. Naraku froze and looked up at the mist. "It is not liquid that resides in that bottle, obviously. It looks empty, but empty it is not," She sighed. "You will need to get close enough for him to inhale that…"

"Do you have more of this?" He asked. She laughed.

"I _am _that," She laughed. Naraku frowned.

"What?"

"Inside that bottle is a part of me….I am what you can call….the Mist of The Fountain of Youth," She laughed.

"Hn…" Naraku stared at the bottle then looked back up at her. "I will most definitely need more of this but in a different form than gas. There is no way I will be able to get him to inhale this and I doubt this small amount will take more than a year off his life,"

"Ah…How about…powder?" She asked. Naraku nodded. She laughed. "I will make the powder and you will turn him into a child tomorrow night!"

"How will we get him to Inuyasha?" Naraku asked. She laughed again.

"I will worry about, my dear spider," She giggled. "Now, heal yourself. I will deliver more of it in the morning and you will follow through with the plan that night….as will I,"

"Right…" Naraku mumbled as he was surrounded by his miasma and taken to his castle. "Hn…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is the first chapter. Review please. :) I want to know if this is already interesting. I'll shoot for longer chapters now, though. I feel as though this one was not long enough but I think it was long enough for a prologue, ne?**


End file.
